


A Sibling For Pup

by geniusphilester (gorgeousnerd)



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/geniusphilester
Summary: Dan hasn't seen Phil kink on pregnancy since he got knocked up. But Phil wants to try something new.





	A Sibling For Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the vibrating plug square on my bingo card. This is my fifth story in one row, so...bingo!
> 
> Contains some body insecurity around pregnancy (and the lack thereof).

Ever since Phil got pregnant, his urge to be fucked was nonexistent.

Dan wasn't surprised. Honestly, that Phil seemed to enjoy sex as much as ever was more of a surprise to Dan. The beginning of the pregnancy left Phil sick and exhausted, spending a lot of his time in bed not eating, and even when that passed, his body was getting bigger and rounder with their pup, making it impossible to lie on his back or see his feet. And they weren't even in the last stretch yet.

But once every day or two, Phil would do something like wake Dan up for a blowjob, or finger him while he jerked himself off. It wasn't any different than his normal sex drive, except Phil, who loved getting fucked, cringed if the idea was so much as floated toward him.

It wasn't that it was a must for Dan. Just because he was an alpha didn't mean he didn't bottom for Phil a lot of the time, or that he needed that kind of sex at all. He was a pervert. Perverts got very creative. There were so many things they could - and did - do.

(He shuddered to think about the traditionalists who thought alphas were perpetual tops and omegas were perpetual bottoms and the people who structured their sex lives around the idea. Wouldn't it be like having the same thing to eat every single meal? A good fuck might improve their lives.)

It was just...so unlike Phil. Phil was definitely creative and liked pretty much anything you could throw at him, but he always asked to get fucked at least twice a week.

But then, come to think of it, Phil had always wanted Dan to talk about filling him with his seed, waiting until he was walking around heavy with his child. Maybe Phil had kinked on pregnancy...and now that he was, the allure was gone? Sex never stopped being strange.

-

A text from Phil: _wanna talk about smth tonight. you in?_

Dan's body tingled. It was an innocuous message, but Dan knew Phil so well that he could read a whole other message underneath: "We're absolutely having sex tonight, and I want to try something new". New was good.

He saved the open project on his computer and left the room to find Phil.

Phil wasn't on the bed like he often was with a message like that: he was on the sofa, feet up, snuggled under a blanket while watching TV. He looked incredibly cozy, and Dan went from near-erection to fondness in about five seconds flat.

"Hey," Dan said, lowering himself on the couch. "Did you mean right now, or..."

"I meant right now," Phil said, grinning. "I didn't want to get up without your help."

Dan rolled his eyes as exaggerated as possible, but he helped Phil to his feet without delay. It gave him the opportunity to rub his hand down Phil's arm, and, when he stood, hug him close.

"Mmm," Phil said, leaning a bit on Dan's shoulder. "God, I could fall asleep right here."

"But then we wouldn't get to try your...whatever." Dan wasn't going to suggest that Phil could take a nap before they thought about anything else. He'd fallen into some alpha stereotypes at the beginning of the pregnancy, going out of his way to wait on Phil hand on foot, but Phil had snapped one day that he didn't have a service kink (which was totally a lie) and told him to back off.

Since then, Phil had asked for what he wanted, and he looked very happy whenever Dan jumped to do his bidding. (Service kink, after all.)

"I'd ask you to carry me to the bed, but I wouldn't want to put Pup at risk." Phil pulled back with a laugh. "Or my own back, I guess, but I'd get over it."

They walked to the bedroom mostly together. Phil went through doors first, and Dan didn't hover at his elbow to take some of his weight (the action that had gotten Dan snapped at), but Dan didn't try to lead the way or fall cautiously behind Phil, either. It was a balance to strike, and mostly Dan's own idea because he wanted to be there for Phil without being smothering, but Dan had been doing a good job since he and Phil had talked about it, he thought.

Their bed hadn't changed, so Phil hadn't secretly set up bondage or put out paddles or anything. Not that Dan expected it to be super hands-on, but the lack of a visual clue just made him more intrigued.

Phil sat on the bed and asked for Dan to move around pillows until he could sit comfortably. He looked like a king on his throne. God, Dan loved him.

"So," Phil said, rubbing his belly. "How do you feel about plugs?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. Plugs were only something they'd used on Phil in the past, when he was in heat and needed a knot but Dan had already knotted him and needed more time to get it up. In fact, the last time they'd used a plug had been the heat where they'd conceived Pup, which made Dan smile fondly.

"I'm not opposed," Dan said, thinking carefully. "Can't be as big as the ones you use, obviously."

Phil nodded. "Not right away, at least. Look in the bedside table."

Dan did. Next to their lube - they used to have condoms in there too, but they'd used up the last of the old ones when they'd decided to conceive and hadn't replaced them, for obvious reasons - was a small plug with a curly tail coming out of the end. Like a lion tail. Naturally, it would have some kind of furry vibe. Dan pretended not to the notice the way his cock twitched when he saw the tail.

As he took the plug out, he noticed a couple of things: one, it inflated into a knot like heat plugs did, even if not as much as the ones Phil liked, and two, it had two switches on it. Dan recognised the one under the tail - that inflated the knot - but he didn't recognize the one above it.

"Think it seems interesting?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded.

"How surprised do you wanna be?" Something twinkled in Phil's eye, and Dan knew Phil would really enjoy seeing Dan surprised.

"As surprised as you want me to be."

Phil grinned. "Okay, get yourself ready. I'm going to watch most of this."

"Oh, I see," Dan said, very exaggeratedly as he grabbed the lube and the plug and set them side-by-side on the bed. "You just want me to do all of the work, Phil Lester. Good thing you're carrying our pup, or I'd make you work a bit harder."

He knew the fond smile on his face wrecked any believability behind his sarcastic tone. Also the knowledge that Dan did anything for Phil at pretty much any moment.

If Phil wanted to watch, that meant Dan had to put on a show. Luckily for Phil, Dan was a pro at that sort of thing. He put his hands on his hips and started moving them around in circles.

"Oh god," Phil said, pretending to cover his eyes with a hand. "We retired that for a reason."

Dan laughed and stopped. The sexy endscreen dance had been on his channel, but he liked that Phil said "we", since so many of their creative decisions were made together. Pup included.

He gave Phil a flirty look and started shucking his shirt. He ran his hands down his stomach once he'd taken off the shirt, feeling kind of too skinny next to Phil's fertile magnificence. He saw Phil give Dan's torso a slight longing look, and Dan stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh-uh. No. None of that."

"But I'm never going to have Chris Hemsworth abs now." Phil's tone was joking, but Dan knew better.

He climbed on the bed and crawled toward Phil, lifting his shirt and kissing his belly when he got there. He felt the flutters that told him Pup was stirring, saw Phil's belly twitch a bit.

"And I'll never be able to do this," Dan said quietly. He wasn't sure if he ever would have wanted to or not. But getting somewhat ripped was theoretically possible, and carrying life was not. Even if Dan absolutely never wanted to be pregnant, it was incredible that Phil had the opportunity.

Phil cupped his cheek. "Maybe not. But I wanna pretend you can."

Oh. Oh, Dan could see where this was going. Maybe Phil couldn't get off on his own pregnant body, but he might be able to off Dan's pretend pregnant body.

Phil laughed when he saw the excited look on Dan's face. "Okay, enough raising my self-esteem. Get to work, Howell."

Dan nodded firmly and took off his pyjama bottoms and boxer briefs in one fluid motion. He was over the striptease, and judging by Phil's hungry look, Phil was, too.

"Gonna give you my knot," Phil said, waggling his eyebrows in a way that was simultaneously hilarious and boner-inducing. Dan could see himself growing harder as Phil looked at him, and it seemed utterly ridiculous and absolutely perfect. "You like that, kitten?"

Dan groaned. It was probably ridiculous that he liked being Phil's kitten so much...no, Dan wasn't going to kinkshame himself in his head. That was silly.

"Yes, please," Dan said. He picked up the lube and leaned against thefootboard of the bed, spreading his legs.

It had been so long since they'd done this sort of thing that Dan felt a lot tighter than usual, as he lubed up a finger and carefully eased it in his hole. He was grateful for how small the plug was; smaller, fortunately, than Phil, who was extremely hung for a male omega. Still, it felt good, and he told Phil as much with a quiet moan.

"What if you were in heat," Phil was saying casually, although his eyes betrayed his intensity, "and this was your slick? You're getting yourself ready to take my entire knot, so I can fill you up and get you pregnant?"

Okay, turned out the pregnancy thing super did it for Dan if he was on the receiving end. Phil had been keeping the best parts to himself this whole time. His cock was entirely full now, flush with his stomach. He added a second finger, started stretching himself.

"Wouldn't need this much help if I was in heat," Dan said, feeling his face begin to flush. "I'd smell you in my nest and I'd just need you inside of me."

That wasn't how heat actually worked, of course. Even for Phil, who had always been into the pregnancy aspects of the whole thing, heat mostly meant he lived with an ice pack on the back of his neck and a partial hard-on whenever they weren't doing it. It wasn't even uncommon for a day or two of Phil's three-day heats to pass without any fucking at all. But porn was really big into the "I need you now" aspects, and who was Dan to argue with the classics?

Phil's eyes were darker. "You ready for it?"

Ready enough, Dan expected. He nodded, slid his fingers out, and took the plug with the hand that wasn't slippery.

"Okay, kitten. Show me how ready you are for my knot."

Dan placed the plug at his entrance and began sliding it in. It was thicker than two of his fingers had been, but not by much; Dan was lucky to have such large hands, for so many reasons. It felt good going in, and it nestled just against his prostate when he reached the bottom. He shuddered as the contact made his cock harder.

Phil hummed happily. "Wonder if I can get you to pop a knot while I'm inside you like this."

Fuck, Phil was evil. Dan dug the nails of his free hand into his palm as he willed himself not to come. He probably wasn't that close, but Phil had a way of overwhelming Dan until he was completely unaware of how close his orgasms were, and Dan wanted to try the knot before anything happened.

"Now," Phil said, gesturing with a hand, "assume the position. Close enough for me to touch."

Dan frowned for a second, and then his face burned even hotter as he realised what Phil meant. God, he'd look so slutty like that.

He basically tripped over himself to get close to Phil before putting his head down and his arse in the air. Phil made a quiet, frustrated noise, so Dan realised he wasn't close enough. He unbent enough to ease closer before bending down again, and when he felt Phil palming one of the cheeks of his arse, he knew he'd done it.

"Ready for me, kitten?" Phil's voice had gone wonderfully deep.

"Always." Dan's sounded huskier, too, although his voice was always just higher than Phil's.

Phil didn't do it right away, of course. He played with Dan's hole a bit, running a finger around the rim, using the tail of the plug to shift it around inside Dan, cackling a little as it made Dan writhe.

"No coming until I tell you," Phil said. "Even after the knot pops, you understand?"

Ooh, Phil was giving an _order_. They didn't always do power exchange, but god, Dan was in the mood for it. He loved the idea of getting punished for failing, too, but he thought Phil had something specific in mind.

"Green," Dan replied. "Unless you want to get a cock ring or something first."

"I told you. Wanna pop your knot when I pop mine."

And with that, Phil switched on the inflating knot.

It pulsed. Dan wasn't expecting that. He wasn't sure how his knot tended to do things - he was usually too far gone to really be super aware of his body when he was knotting Phil, far more aware of the feeling of Phil around him and Phil's cock twitching in his hand as he reached around - but he wasn't sure it would fill a bit, deflate a bit, and then fill bigger before repeating the process. It felt incredible against his prostate.

He moaned quietly into the bedsheets.

"None of that." Phil gently patted Dan's leg, and Dan realised, belatedly, that Phil wasn't actually touching him with his hands, now that the plug was on. "I wanna hear you."

Dan was more than willing to comply. He tilted his head, and he was past the moaning for the moment, but he was panting a bit.

"Tell me what a slut I am," Dan said.

"You really think bottoming makes you a slut?"

"No, I think..." He shivered. "I think calling me a slut gets me off, and so do you."

Phil smiled. "You're my slut, and you always will be."

Oh yeah. That was the good stuff. The knot was stuffing Dan full, heading toward fully inflated, and Dan was Phil's slut.

"Always," he agreed, clenching his hands in the sheets.

The knot kept going and going. It wasn't enough to get Dan to pop his own knot, but it felt incredible in a way he wasn't intimately familiar with. It was a shame he was putting on such a show for Phil because he didn't get to see Phil's face.

"There you go," Phil said, as the knot slowed. He couldn't see Phil, but Phil sounded fond and happy. "Look at you, taking all of that. You ready for the next part?"

"Next part?" Dan said, with some effort.

Phil touched Dan's leg, moved slowly up to his arse, and fiddled with the plug again. Phil started playing with the plug again, although it didn't move much now that it was full seated in Dan, but it didn't seem to be what Phil was going for.

And then the plug started buzzing.

If Dan thought he had been writhing before, it was nothing next to the way he arched and rolled on the bed.

"Here," Phil said. "Here, here..."

He took Dan on his lap - where Dan could see his intense face in full view - and grabbed his cock. He purposely started squeezing, and sure enough, Dan's knot started to inflate.

"Gonna..." He took a breath as he struggled not to orgasm. "Gonna make a mess."

"You can do laundry later."

Dan laughed, and that shifted the knotted, vibrating plug inside him until it was right up against his prostate.

He kind of left his body a bit, and he also felt like he sunk into it even more, if that was possible. He was floating above his head, and he was the points of contact against Phil's body, sharper where his knees were and softer where his belly touched Dan. He was himself and he was an extension of Phil, and that was all just as good as the waves of pleasure bringing him close to a knotting orgasm, if not better.

But then he started to come, and right, the knotting orgasm was pretty great, too.

It wasn't one climax, but several, and with the knot and the buzzing, it felt like waves of orgasm punctuated by an occasional joint or shiver. He was coming all over his stomach, showing Phil how good he felt in a way that words couldn't quite convey.

Dan only came back to himself when the buzzing stopped and the plug began to deflate.

He was on his side, somewhat wiped up and with Phil rubbing his stomach. Things could be gross and real again.

"Think you're pregnant now?" Phil asked.

Dan rolled over to kiss Phil's stomach again. "A sibling for Pup?"

"Wish I could see you like this." Phil rubbed his belly. "I bet you'd look beautiful."

"You look beautiful enough for us both."

Phil groaned, but he was smiling. "Let me know when you've recovered. I want a glass of water."

Dan got up and gently tackled Phil, kissing him until he started giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post!](https://geniusphilester.tumblr.com/post/188221121961/a-sibling-for-pup-3031-words-by-geniusphilester)


End file.
